


On My Own

by stories11



Series: Les Miserables [4]
Category: Steam Powered Giraffe
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-30
Updated: 2013-03-30
Packaged: 2017-12-07 00:26:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/741957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stories11/pseuds/stories11
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hatchworth all alone in the vault</p>
            </blockquote>





	On My Own

Hatchworth sat alone in his vault, the leak in his core had become too severe to ignore. They had to lock him away until it could be fixed. They promised that they would bring him back soon. He didn't know how much time had passed, but it felt like forever. When the bronze bot closed his eyes he could see his brothers smiling, pulling him from the darkness and not their arms. When he opened his eyes he knew they weren't there, that it was only in his mind. He didn't care, he would simply close his eyes once more and wait for the day he would be released from his dark and lonely prison and be back in his brother's arms.


End file.
